<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Live as, Die like by EdnaSilver97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144128">Live as, Die like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaSilver97/pseuds/EdnaSilver97'>EdnaSilver97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaSilver97/pseuds/EdnaSilver97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Just a short poem after all the Marvel movies; <br/>What we have chosen to do, has turned who we are today.</p></div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Live as, Die like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alive as human, as thy horror.<br/>Die as human, as thy pleasure.<br/>Grow as man, as his joy.<br/>Grow as woman, as her pride.<br/>Learn as writer, as thy shield.<br/>Learn as fighter, as thy sword.<br/>Life as people, as country’s lord.<br/>Life as king, as people’s servant.<br/>Fight as soldiers, as kingdom’s honour.<br/>Fight as generals, as soldier’s leader.<br/>Act for kind, as men’s admirer.<br/>Act for evil, as men’s hater.<br/>Work for selves, as his work.<br/>Work for home, as their luck.<br/>Kill for fun, as men’s fear.<br/>Kill for revenge, as men’s disappointment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short poem after all the Marvel movies; <br/>What we have chosen to do, has turned who we are today.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>